Memory
by The Mandyfish
Summary: A songfic about Jack and Ianto's relationship...based on 'Memory' by Sugarcult...this is my first attempt so be nice to me  I do not own any of these characters or concepts in this story...


~Memory~

**A/N: Song lyrics are Memory by Sugarcult**

"I don't like the word '_couple_'"

Jack walked away haughtily, leaving silence in his wake before Ianto called out softly after him.

"Neither do I."

* * *

_This may never start_

_We could fall apart_

_And I'd be your memory_

_

* * *

_

"Have you ever loved someone Jack?"

Though he would never admit it, it broke his heart to see Ianto so helpless, tears staining his face,

* * *

_Lost your sense of fear_

_Feelings insincere_

_Can I be your memory?_

_

* * *

_

Ianto stood in the doorway of Jack's office, waiting.

"What are you waiting for, man?"

Jack looked up with a smile.

Ianto shrugged, "You looked busy."

"I'm never too busy for you. Especially when you have coffee."

* * *

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted_

_Just like I imagined_

_I could never feel this way_

_

* * *

_

Ianto was lying, half submerged in the water, unconcious. Jack slid to the ground as he willed him with all his might not to be dead.

"Come on"

Jack muttered furiously to himself as he slapped Ianto gently, trying to wake him. He was breathing, but barely. Jack opened Ianto's mouth, squeezed his nose and forced a breath of air into his mouth. He felt Ianto's breathing slowly start to regulate and he turned his impromptu CPR into a passionate kiss, pressing his tongue against those cold, cold lips until they welcomed him in. He allowed himself to indulge in a few glorious seconds of Ianto kissing him back before he broke it off, hopefully, before Ianto realised who was kissing him. Ianto opened his eyes.

* * *

_So get back, back, back to the disaster_

_My hearts beating faster_

_Holding on to feel the same_

_

* * *

_

"You have a BOMB inside you"

"I know, get OUT!"

Ianto didn't move, he just stared at Jack as though he didn't want to believe it. Then he moved to a computer, resisting Jack's efforts to force him out.

"I can stop it Jack, just let me TRY!"_

* * *

This may never start_

_I'll tear us apart_

_Can I be your enemy?_

_

* * *

_

Ianto raise his eyebrows at Jack meaningfully.

"I really have missed that coat."

* * *

_Losing half a year_

_Waiting for you here_

_I'd be your anything_

_

* * *

_

Jack stumbled through the door to reception. Ianto looked up from the book he was reading and stood up when he saw Jack's condition.

"You're drunk"

"I know, well shpotted"

Ianto sighed as he opened the door and walked around to help Jack down the stairs. Jack smiled as Ianto's hand made its way around his waist.

"Why're you shtill here anyway? You should be at home, shleeping"

Ianto opened the door to where Jack slept.

"I had a feeling you'd come home drunk. Didn't want you falling on the stairs or something. That's surely not the way our glorious Captain would want to go."

Jack considered the idea.

"No, I want shomething a bit more glamouroush"

Ianto nodded as he helped Jack out of his boots.

"I thought as much. Are you right to undress yourself?"

Again Jack considered thoughtfully.

"I believe I am shlightly too intoxicated. Undress me my good man."

Ianto started to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt as he shrugged off his coat.

"Now you're using your condition to get me near you"

Ianto grumbled, smiling slightly under his frown. Jack smiled as Ianto's hands neared his belt buckle.

"Even under the influence I never cease to amaze myshelf"

"You also become an arrogant git"

Ianto pulled Jack's trousers down with a flourish, leaving him standing in his underwear. Jack went to take a step but fell backwards onto his bed. He grabbed Ianto's shirt and pulled him down so he was beside him.

"But I'm an attractive arrogant git."

Jack pressed his mouth clumsily to Ianto's, not really registering what was happening until Ianto kissed him back. Jack moved, never breaking the kiss so the Ianto was lying on the bed and Jack was on top of him.

"It'sh late," he whispered, kissing Ianto's forehead, nibbling his earlobe, "Why don't you stay the night?"

* * *

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted_

_Just like I imagined _

_I could never feel this way_

_

* * *

_

Pain ripped through every inch of Jack's body, excruciating pain. '_I'm finally going to die_' he thought grimly, as another wave of pain shot through his broken body. He tried to move his arm before realising the bomb had done its job, his body was in pieces. He started to panic, and started searching for a memory, something to hold onto until he was intact again.

In his minds eye he could see the steely look on Ianto's face as he pulled at his shoulders and pressed his lips to Jacks' open mouth roughly. He felt Ianto's tongue brush his before pulling away abruptly. Nothing was said but a look was passed between them and that look said more than a thousand words.

Jack felt his body being moved, and another wave of pain rocked through him. He went to breathe deeply and realised he couldn't. He concentrated on his memory, and started to replay it in his mind.

* * *

_So get back, back, back to the disaster_

_My heart's beating faster_

_Holding on to feel the same_

_

* * *

_

Ianto was standing, looking up at the computer screen. Jack walked up behind him, and slid his arms around his waist, playing with his belt buckle.

"The others could come in at any minute now. Do you really want them to see this?"

Jack didn't answer, he kissed Ianto's neck, pinching the skin with his teeth, drawing a low moan from the Welshman. He turned around, his eyes closed, before whispering in Jack's ear.

"I love you"

It took Jack a minute to register what he'd said when...

"Coffee? Sir?"

Jack woke with a start, looking up to see Ianto looking down at him, a mug of coffee in his hand.

"Uhh, yeah, just put it on the table will you."

"Are you alright sir? Just doze off did you?"

Jack watched as Ianto cleared a place on his desk for the coffee.

"You're brilliant Ianto."

"Thank you sir"

Ianto returned Jack's smile but there was nothing to betray any evidence of any other emotion.

* * *

_This may never start _

_Tearing out my heart_

_I'd be your memory_

_

* * *

_

"That is a REALLY nice coat"

* * *

_Lost your sense of fear_

_Feelings insincere_

_Can I be your memory_

* * *

Spending time in a concrete cell was just how Jack imagined. Dark, stuffy, and overall plain frustrating. He sat in his makeshift office at the hub, wanting desperately for people to just go away for a bit. Ianto sat beside him.

"You all right Jack?"

Jack nodded and Ianto put a hand on his leg tentatively. When he didn't resist he left it there. Jack covered Ianto's hand with his own and squeezed it, drawing a small smile from the welshman.

* * *

_So get back, back, back to where we lasted_

_Just like I imagined_

_I could never feel this way_

_

* * *

_

Jack was alone with Ianto in the makeshift hub. The others had gone out, to find money, to spend money, whatever it was they were doing.

"Did you really feel everything while you were...not dead...in pieces?"

A sublte look of disbelief had clouded the welshmans features.

"Every touch, every small movement, to any part of my body, sent massive amounts of pain through me. I felt it all."

"How did you get through that?"  
"I had a memory"

Jack motioned Ianto closer. Soon, the two men were sitting opposite one another.

"It kept me sane"

Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's, and it took less than a second for Ianto to respond. When they broke apart, Ianto smiled ruefully.

"Must've been a good memory"

Jack returned the smile, still tasting Ianto in his mouth.

"The very best"

* * *

_So get back, back, back to the disaster_

_My hearts beating faster_

_Holding on to feel the same_

_This may never start_

_We could fall apart_

_Can I be your memory?_

_Can I be your_ _memory?_


End file.
